


Wait, say what?

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Buck and Eddie reveal their engagement to the squad





	Wait, say what?

Buck and Eddie had been dating for a year or two, it happened after Buck saw Thomas and Mitchell. He realised that sometimes you have to go for it rather than wait and see if things go your way. So when they got back to the station he took Eddie aside and kissed him. Ever since that they'd been together and along the line moved in together.

The only thing was that Buck and Eddie kept their romantic relationship for inside. That's just the way they both preferred things. Its also why when everyone saw Buck with a thin band around his finger they all got confused. They all thought Buck just didn't realise that was his engagement finger.

"Buck, you know that's your engagement finger? You're not gonna find a date with a ring on it." Chimney informed him

"Damn, ok.. Kinda thought I'd have a minute before we did this but," Buck intertwined Eddies fingers with his "We're engaged!"

At that Bobby froze, mouth open and fork paused right in front of his mouth. Hen didn't hold back though, her water was now spilling down the wall. Chimney just chuckled

"Yeah, okay and my secret wife of 10 years just gave birth to our 200 IQ baby" Chimney said, dismissing the news as a joke

"What?" Eddie asked confused "You guys don't belive we're engaged?" He added

"Well unless you got together overnight and decided to have the worlds fastest moving relationship, then no, nobody believes it." Hen joined in

"We were longing for eachother for soooooo long, it has NOT been fast for us, I can assure you that." Buck said

"You've been longing for eachother? When did this happen?" Chimney questioned

"Like, a couple months?" Buck looked at Eddie looking for an answer as he nodded. "Is that not long enough for you?"

"Okay, guys. Just because you've been longing for a while, doesn't mean you should just jump into marriage." Bobby finally said, recovering from the news

"We've moved in with each other, Christopher has resorted to calling me 'Dad 2', which I think is so cute and funny," Buck says with a big grin on his face "And plus, we've been together for a year and a half, so that and the longing makes like a year and nine/ten months!"

"You- You've what!" Hen yells a little too loud as Chimney just stands there mouth opening and closing to say something that never comes out

"WE. HAVE. BEEN. TOGETHER. FOR. A. YEAR. AND. A. HALF!" Buck screams back

"No you haven't.." Chimney continues, questioning himself, they hadn't really? Had they?

"You guys didn't know?" Eddie asks with his brows furrowed

"NO! You never told us that!"

"Oh.. well we just kinda thought-"

"Thought what? That we could read your minds or your zero romantic affection to eachother?" Chimney adds, still in shock from the news, but still perfectly capable of sass

"Wait, does Maddie know?" he adds

"Yeah.. she helped Eddie plan the whole thing. Have you never, I don't know... Picked that up from her?" Buck asks

 

* * *

 

_9 Months ago..._

 

"Hey, so Eddies throwing a little party to celebrate Buck moving in. Are you going?" Maddie asked in the middle of die hard

"Yeah. Yup the thing at Eddies house for that.. thing? Are we supposed to bring a gift?" Chimney had no idea why Eddie was throwing a little party and he was too busy focussing on die hard to fully process what she had said

"Maybe just something small, like a plant? Buck loves plants and he said Eddie needs a little more greenery." Chimney had no idea why she threw in the random fact of Buck loving plants but if Eddie needed more greenery, greenery he shall receive!

 

* * *

 

"Damn! She flat out said it and I didn't even process what she meant!" Chimney said remembering his flashback

"Chim!" Hen scolded him

"What are we yelling at Chim for this time?" Athena questioned as she entered 

"Buck and Eddie are engaged!" Chimney retorted

"Aw! Congrats, I'm so happy for you guys!" Athena said pulling them both in for a hug

" _Thank you_ " Buck said sincerely but in a snarky tone towards the others "They still haven't congratulated us." 

"Wait, you're not surprised?" 

"Why would I be surprised? They've been together forever, if anything I'm surprised it took this long." Athena answered Hens question

"You knew?!" They all said in unison

"You didn't?" she questioned the room "They're so obvious. That and I caught them in a parking lot late one night in their car doing... things" Athena said as the traumatic flashbacks came back

"Athena!" Eddie scolded as him and Buck went beet red

 

* * *

 

_1 year later..._

 

"I do!"

"And do you, Eddie, take Buck as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!"

"You may now kiss the groom!" and at that, Eddie kissed Buck passionately before pulling Christopher in for a hug

"You know Buck, I'm still upset I'll have a huge baby bump in all the wedding pictures. These are gonna be on your wall for life" Maddie said jokingly as she pulled Evan Buckley Diaz in for a hug

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought this was longer and I would've made it longer had I not been waaayyyy to tired to do this so its gonna be a one shot split into two chapters : )
> 
> Update: I’m not gonna continue this because it was a one shot idea I had in my mind that took me a really long time to write even considering it’s length and I’m really not feeling it, plus I think where it ended is fine


End file.
